The present invention relates to circuits for producing volt-hour readings for polyphase power systems.
It is common practice in the art to derive volt-hour (Vh) readings from the output of a volt-squared-hour (V.sup.2 h) meter, which requires a certain amount of data processing. At present, there are no electromechanical polyphase V.sup.2 h or Vh meters.
Polyphase V.sup.2 h metering would require three single phase V.sup.2 h meters and an appropriate summing device.
While polyphase Vh and V.sup.2 h meters presently exist, they are relatively expensive and are incapable of accepting low-level "electronic" inputs.